Stacie and Seth
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Stacie has a secret. Then 1 day she gets an unexpected call in rehearsal and that secret threatens to come out. 2 shot. Terrible description. Bechloe and STAUBREY(!)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, guys. Can we do it one more time? Denise, CR, Ashley you all need to nail that turn on the chorus of _Oath_. Chlo, you gotta hit that high note on the last verse of _Here's to Never Growing Up_. Do you think you can? If not, someone else can step in. I don't want you to over exert yourself. Stace, I think that what you're adding into the choreography is great, but you need to stop touching yourself. Aubrey can see your reflection and not only is it making her blush, but she's getting distracted and screwing up the routine. Lilly, it's great that you can beatbox, but you need to get it in sync with the routine." Says the girl at the front.

Denise, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, and Ashley all nodded.

"Can it, midget." Muttered a bright red Aubrey.

"I got it." Smiled Chloe.

"I'm making no promises, besides, you love it." Stacie smirked.

"No, Stacie. Aubrey loves it. I have Chlo. No offense, rather her than you." The shorter girl replied.

"Yeah, but would she dance for you?" Stacie winked.

"I'm not answering that. Besides, you shouldn't be asking me that when your girlfriend is standing right there shooting imaginary daggers at me. So, from the top! 1 2 3 4!"

Just then Starships (the Mike Tompkins/Pitch Perfect cover) played into the otherwise silent rehearsal space.

"Dammit, Stacie! I told you to turn that off!" The new aca-Nazi yelled.

"Back off before I kick your ass back to the shire with the other Hobbits. This'll just take a second." Stacie smiled as Beca stuck her tongue out at her. "Hello, Chrissy? Look, calm down and tell me what's happened... breathe, then speak..." The smile faded. "Wait, what!? Why weren't you- oh, never mind. Where are you...? Okay. Try and keep him calm until I get there. See you soon." She hung up. "Uh... guys... I have to go and see my... cousin. Chrissy. My uncle's in hospital. Fell down some stairs."

"Which uncle?" Aubrey asked. She had met members of Stacie's family before and liked her, as she did them.

"Uncle... Bob."

"So Bob's your uncle?" Amy asked.

"Yup. Bye." Stacie said.

"Babe, do you want me to-" Aubrey started to ask, but she was already gone.

"Trouble in lesbo paradise?" Fat Amy chuckled.

"Not sure. Last I checked, she doesn't have an uncle Bob."

There was silence.

"Follow her?" Lilly asked.

"Of course." Chloe replied.

Ten minutes and a probably illegal tracking device (courtesy of Lilly) later, the Bellas rolled up in the parking lot of Barden Teaching Hospital.

"At least we know she wasn't lying about the hospital. Chlo, can you get us in?" Beca asked.

"Yup. Just follow my lead."

They enter and Chloe walks up to the front desk, signalling for the others to stay behind.

"Hey, Chloe." Smiles the woman behind the desk.

"Hey, Mona."

"What are you doing here? Dr Bandari isn't in today. The interns have a day off. You got the message, right?"

"Oh, yeah, but... Look, I was wondering if you could help me with something? I have a friend, Stacie. She left me a voice mail saying she had to visit someone here and asked us to meet her in their room. We don't know the patients first name, but she said they were a relative."

"What's your friend's name?" Mona asked.

"Stacie Conrad."

Mona picked up the sign in sheet. "Let me see. Conrad... Conrad... Oh, here it is!" She exclaimed. "She's in room 306."

"Thanks, Mona. See you Monday!" At Chloe's signal, the Bellas made to go towards the elevators.

"Whoa, hold up." Mona called. The group turned. "Five visitors at a time maximum. And you have to sign in. There's a procedure."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Chloe smiled, but Beca could tell she was lying. "So, me, Bree, obviously, Becs, and who's the fourth?"

"Me, you hard headed drongo." Amy stepped forward, arm raised.

"Okay then, the rest of you will have to wait here. I need to get back to work. Chloe can show you how to sign in, right?"

"Sure."

Soon the four of them were on the elevator and Chloe was finding room 306. "That's weird." Chloe frowned.

"What, babe?" Beca asked.

"Well, I think room 306 is next door to the children's ward. The rooms there are specifically for children who have had serious accidents, or ones that look grisly enough to alarm the others."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Beca shrugged.

Chloe bit her lip. "Yeah. Maybe."

The elevator stopped and they got out and started following Chloe, looking at the rooms on the right. Room 300, 302, 304, "Room 306!" Chloe cheered.

Aubrey gingerly pushed the door open. "Stacie, honey? You in here?" They walked in.

On the walls of the room are various Disney characters that have been painted on. Partially shut yellow drapes hang over the windows. Stacie is sitting in a plastic brightly colored chair next to a hospital bed with baby blue sheets. Sitting on the bed is a young boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's sporting a black eye and a bright green cast. As he talks, he smiles, and it is evident that he's missing some teeth.

"It was so cool! They let me pick out my cast."

"Really?" Stacie asked in a voice they'd never heard from her before. It was almost... motherly. "What other colors were there?"

"There was a blue one and a red one and a pink one and a yellow one and an orange one and all the colors of the rainbow!" The boy said in one breath.

"Cool. And did the doctors use a special machine to look at your arm?"

"Yeah. It was really big. And scary."

"But it helped them make you better, didn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see it again."

"I don't want you to, either. So be a bit more careful around stairs, okay, kid?" She ruffled his hair and started kissing him all over his face.

"Mommy! Stop!" The boy laughed.

"Mommy?" The four new arrivals chorused. Stacie looked towards them, shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Hi, guys."

"Mommy, who are they?" The boy asked.

"Good question. Seth, this is your auntie Beca, auntie Chloe, auntie Amy and my girlfriend Aubrey."

"Are you that lady who makes mommy so happy?" Seth asked Aubrey. Stacie blushed. Aubrey blushed and smiled.

"I guess I am."

Stacie continued. "Anyway, they're in mommy's singing group. Guys, this is my son, Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stacie, can we speak to you outside, please?" Beca asked pointedly. Stacie stood and walked towards the doorway, where Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey were standing.

"I'll stay with the kid. With me around, no dingoes will get at him." Amy shrugged. Stacie started to hesitate, so Beca turned to Chloe.

"Chlo? Can you stay, too? Just, y'know... Amy..." Beca asked.

"Yeah, sure. I love kids. You know that." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." Beca gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving with Stacie and Aubrey.

They stood outside the room in the hall.

"Explain." Beca and Aubrey said in sync.

"Seth is my son. It's that simple." Stacie shrugged.

"If it was that simple then why did you feel like you needed to hide it, Stace? I'm your girlfriend. I love you. Why didn't you feel like you could tell me about something as important as a child?" Aubrey asked/pleaded.

"Same here, except switch the girlfriend bit to best friend."

"I couldn't tell you because of the... circumstances... of Seth's birth."

"What do you mean? You can tell us, Stace." Beca said.

"Fine, but no interrupting. Agreed?" Stacie asked. The girls reluctantly agreed. "Five years ago I was... I was..." She took a deep breath. "I was raped."

"Why didn't you tell us?" The girls exclaimed in sync, then looked at each other, then back at Stacie.

"Look, it's all over and done with. I've put my past where it belongs. the past."

"Judging by the kid in there calling you mommy, apparently not." Beca blurted.

"Becs, you're my best friend, and I appreciate your own unique brand of humour, but sometimes you need to shut the fuck up, okay?" Stacie smiled.

"Sorry. Continue."

"I got pregnant. My parents wanted me to abort. I said no, and they said they'd cut me off, so I became an emancipated minor and moved here."

"That's why you live with your aunt." Beca gasped, eyes wide.

"I thought we agreed no interrupting. Anyway, I used a combo of inheritance money from my aunt Ida and a trust fund. Put myself through collage. Got my cousin Chrissy to watch him. That's who I got the call from."

"Why did you hide it? How did you hide it?" Beca exclaimed.

"It never came up." Stacie shrugged. "And why did you think you've never been round my place?"

The elevator dinged, and a small crowd of Bellas came through.

Cynthia Rose walked to the front of the group, brandishing her phone. "Amy mass texted us. Why didn't you tell us? Know what? Never mind. Where's the kid?"

"Inside."

The girls barge past her, approaching the bed. "Hey kid." They smile.

"Amy!" Stacie pulled the woman into the hall.

"What the aca-hell?" Aubrey asked/yelled. "That's my future kid in there!"

"Your future kid?" Beca questioned. Aubrey blushed to the roots, and smiled sheepishly at Stacie.

"Don't worry. It's cute." Stacie smirked, pinching Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey blushed a shade darker.

"Well? What did you drag me out here for?" Amy demanded to know.

"Seth." Stacie muttered.

"The kid." Amy said.

"Well, the circumstances of his conception left a lot to be desired." Beca began.

"What'dya mean?"

"His... other parent..." Aubrey continued.

"Was a rapist." Stacie stated bluntly.

"Alright, so the kid's a rape baby." Amy summarised. "So what? Are we meant to like him less?"

"You're... okay with this?" Stacie frowned.

"Yup. Unless we're not meant to be?" She winced/trailed off.

"No. It's okay. Totally okay. I'd like you to like him. He's my kid, after all."

"Great. Are you gonna introduce us?"

"Okay." She says as they walk back into the room. Stacie approaches the bed.

"Seth, these are your aunts. Auntie Beca, Auntie Chloe, Auntie Amy, Auntie Cynthia Rose-"

"But you can call me Cynthia or Rose, you don't need to use both." CR interrupts. Stacie gives her a look and CR makes a zip motion over her mouth.

"Auntie Lilly, don't worry if she scares you, Auntie Ashley, Auntie Denise, Auntie Jessica, and this is mommy's girlfriend, Auntie Aubrey." She says, and each person smiles or waves at the boy when she says their name.

"You're mommy's girlfriend?" Seth asks Aubrey, eyes wide, as if he is trying to memorize everything about her. She nods. "Then I'm gonna call you mama."

"Aww." Say all of the assembled Bellas. Even Beca. Aubrey looks at Stacie, as if for confirmation. Stacie nods, and kisses Aubrey on the cheek. Aubrey then kisses the boy on the cheek and ruffles his hair.

The rest of the group smile, looking at the newly made family.

That year a lot of things changed. Seth sat in on rehearsals. The Bellas, who all loved him as if they were actually his aunts, worked out a schedule so that one of them could always be with Seth and Stacie's aunt and cousin had to do look after him less. And that year when the Bellas won the ICCAs for the second year in a row, Seth was sitting in the front row, cheering them on.


End file.
